Halloween party
by rosepetels
Summary: Sonic finds Shadow and they start talking and they are invited by Rouge and Maria for a Halloween party. RATED T FOR SWEARING, OOC MARIA, AND OC'S AND FC'S WARNING: SONADOW, KNUOGE, SILVAZE.


Chapter 1: Snacks.

It was night and their was a super moon looking beatiful. A blue hedgehog was running around the city admring the Halloween decorations on stores, resterunts, homes, and even on the street lights. Sonic loved Halloween. He could be anyone he could be and could get free candy. Sonic ran and ran and finally stop for a qiuck break and saw a lake in front of him and a black hedgehog. Wondering if it was Shadow he went up to the hedgehog to notice he was right. It was Shadow and was linsting to his ipod. Shadow look to see Sonic and took off the headphones.

"What brings you here"Shadow ask.

"I was on a run and dicided to have a break. I notice you and thought I say happy almost Halloween"Sonic smile.

"Oh"Shadow thought it was nice of Sonic saying something so boring to say yet it still felt nice. "Happy almost Halloween to you to"Shadow said.

Sonic sat down next to SHadow.

"You don't mind"Sonic ask.

"I don't even care"Shadow said.

"Cool"Sonic smile and look at the big moon.

"Hey Shads can I ask ya something"Sonic ask.

"I guess"Shadow was wondering of what could it be.

"Well back on the Ark did you Maria celeabrate Halloween"Sonic ask.

"Why are you asking that"Shadow ask.

"It came to my mind once I relized that you and Maria were on an Ark and couldn't do alot so I was just wondering"Sonic said.

"Oh. Well I guess I can tell"Shadow said. "Me and Maria wouldn't do much but what we did do every year was we would make our costumes and all the reachers would go behide doors and we knock on them and each of them would give us a piece of candy"Shadow said.

"Thats actully cute"Sonic blush a bit.

"Tell anyone and your dead"Shadow warned.

"I won't tell a soul"Sonic promise.

"Good"Shadow sigh in releaf and look at his ipod.

Sonic look at it and notice their was band on it that Sonic liked.

"You like Red"Sonic ask.

"Yeah"Shadow said.

"Cool. Hey did you know Rose's favorite band is Red"Sonic ask. Rose is a friend of Sonic and a rivil to Shadow. **(A/N Fav band)**

"Oh God and if she finds out I like Red the-"Shadow was cut off.

"She won't stop embarrsing you"Sonic chuckle.

"Never tell her"Shadow beg.

"You have nothing to fear"Sonic promise.

"Good"Shadow sigh.

"So what song are linsteing from them"Sonic ask.

"Shadows"Shadow said.

"Cool can I linsten"Sonic ask.

"I guess"SHadow said and put in a earbud in Sonic's ear.

"Man I love these guys"Sonic smile.

"I didn't know you were a fan"Shadow said.

"Rose got me into them"Sonic smile.

After a while of linsteing to music both Sonic and Shadow got hungry.

"Hey you wanna go to the store and get some snacks"Sonic ask.

"I guess"Shadow said and Sonic and Shadow were at the candy store and being it Halloween theme they had tons of Halloween treats and Candy expeice.

"I'll get some normal candy and how about you get some Halloween candy"Sonic suggested.

"Alright"Shadow agree.

Sonic got some Pocky, Sour patch kids, Hershey's chocolate, and Candy corn. **(A/N MY fav candy)**

Shadow got some Blood pack candy drinks. Cherry falverd. Shadow even got some gummy worms. He didn't like all the Halloween theme candy so he just got what both him and Sonic might like.

Sonic then got some Sprite and they paid for the snacks and left to where they were before. The lake.

Sonic and Shadow started eating the candy. Sonic eating the candy corn and SHadow eating the blood pack while drinking Sprite.

"I love Halloween"Sonic thought out loud.

"I can tell" Shadow said. Then SHadow remebered something "Hey did Rouge give you that invatation for the Halloween party"Shadow ask.

"No, I got mine from your sister Maria"Sonic said.

"Hmm... Guess they planed it"Shadow said.

"I guess"Sonic said.

"You wanna go Halloween shopping tommarow"Shadow ask.

Sonic was shock but nodded his head.

"Great and after words we can go to my house to watch some horror movies"Shadow smile.

"Sounds like fun. I'll even bring my favorite Halloween movie The Hills have eyes"Sonic smile.

"Great my house okay. I'll pick you up so we can shop"Shadow said.

"Ok-Okay. So it's a date then"Sonic blush.

"I guess it is"Shadow smrik.

**TBC.**

**ME: Yes Maria is in this don't judge me.**

**HIKARI: And finally your adding me in a story.**

**ME: Not until later thou.**

**HIKARI: Whatever please enjoy and Happy Halloween.**


End file.
